Quelques minutes de plus
by TiteVaurienne
Summary: Du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie Harry assiste, impuissant à ce qu'il croit être une situation sans issue possible ... Pourtant, avec quelques minutes du plus, tout change. [OS, Darry]


Holà como està ?

Me voilà de retour! (pour vous jouer de-. Aherm.)

Mon premier OS sur Harry Potter, et un Drarry s'il vous plaît (Comment ça à peine ? éoè)

Je me suis énormément inspirée du tome 4 et 5, et si vous trouvez les références, GG !

Bref, comme vous le savez, l'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, et croyez-moi, c'est tant mieux pour les persos! (Gay pride lol)

Vous pouvez me retrouver à cette adresse vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) où je publie une fanfiction totalement Drarry et totalement M « Asexué … Ou presque » (Quoi la pub ? xD)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Quelques minutes de plus**

_-Je peux t'aider, Drago ._

_-Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, répliqua Malfoy, la main qui tenait sa baguette secouée d'intenses tremblements. Personne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix._

_-Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cachée aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban... Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour... Passe bon côté Drago... Tu n'es pas un tueur..._

_Malfoy regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux._

_-Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici non ? Dit-il lentement. Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là... et vous êtes en mon pouvoir... C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main... vous, vous êtes à ma merci..._

_-Non, Drago, répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne._

_Mafoy resta silencieux. Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours tremblante, Harry crut voit sa baguette s'abaisser légèrement … _

Soudain, une secousse violente fit trembler le sol, et seul Harry encore prisonnier du sort de Dumbledore ne s'écroula pas par terre.

Comme si Malfoy avait été rappelé à l'ordre, il se releva, sa verve revenue.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, Drago... dit Dumbledore avec une étrange douceur, tout en se relevant péniblement.

-Non, vous ne savez rien du tout ! Répliqua Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ignore alors ? Demanda Dumbledore, toujours sur ce ton paisible.

Harry, bien que prêtant une grande attention à l'échange, entendait également les sons des batailles qui se rapprochaient.

-Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ce que je ressens !

-Drago, le fait que tu souffres prouve que tu es encore capable d'être autre chose que ce que souhaite Voldemort, autre chose que ce Malfoy portant la marque, autre chose qu'un tueur... Tu peux encore être Drago. Nous pouvons t'aider.

Comme le soir où Harry et Drago s'affrontaient dans les toilettes, des larmes vinrent envahir les joues du Serpentard de plus en plus pâle.

-Non, non... Vous ne pouvez pas, personne ne le peut … Laissez-moi … Laissez-moi vous tuer … Ainsi ma famille sera sauvée … S'il vous plaît …

-Je ne peux pas, Drago, je suis désolé. J'ai encore trop de choses à faire dans ce monde pour en rejoindre un autre. Mais je te le redis, au risque de me répéter, je t'offre ma protection. Notre protection, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Drago marqua un point d'arrêt.

-Que voulez-vous dire par notre ? Demanda Drago, à mi-voix.

-Pas seulement moi, l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement.

-Même Potter ? Asséna-t-il.

-Surtout lui, contra Dumbledore.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et allait rire piteusement lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard si bleu de son professeur.

Son regard se dirigea vers là où se tenait Harry, comme guidé par une force impétueuse.

Harry ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son professeur. Son esprit embrouillé par ce qu'il s'était passé dans la caverne refusait d'assimiler la manipulation. Mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, étrangement, il protégerait Drago à présent.

Sa baguette alla lentement se reposer le long sa cuisse. Le corps devenu lasse, Drago sembla sur le point de tomber, lorsque Harry sentit que le sort de Dumbledore venait d'être levé.

Immédiatement, il se précipita aux côtés de Dumbledore pour le soutenir.

-Non, Harry, allez plutôt voir , il est bien plus mal en point que moi, lui souffla-t-il.

Drago semblait en parfaite santé, malgré son teint pâle et cireux. Cependant, l'oeil vif résistant à la fatigue le dissuada et il s'approcha de Malfoy pour le soutenir, tant il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Au même moment, des pas retentirent dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

C'était Rogue. Sa robe était déchirée à de multiples endroit d'où suintait du sang et ses cheveux si gras d'habitudes s'ébouriffaient en un ouragan brun sans aucune forme. Il courut vers son directeur et lui administra une fiole qui lui fit tout de suite reprendre des couleurs. Il lui chuchota quelques mots avant de se tourner vers Harry, qui tenait toujours Malfoy.

-Tenez, Potter, fit Rogue d'une voix empressée, tellement différente de celle ricanante de perfidie qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre, il vous emmènera au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix dans trente secondes.

Il lui lança un porte-au-loin.

Harry le rattrapa et posa une dernière question :

-Et les autres ? Où sont les autres ?

-Également au quartier général. N'oubliez pas d'emmener Drago avec vous.

Harry n'en oubliait pas sa méfiance.

-Qu'allez-vous faire du professeur Dum-

Il se sentit soudainement aspiré par le nombril et son visage vint s'écraser durement contre la moquette du Square Grimmault, Malofy avachit sur lui.

Harry ne le savait pas encore, mais ces quelques minutes de plus allaient totalement changer son destin. Drago et ses parents allaient rejoindre la lumière, Dumbledore allait l'aider à trouver les horcruxes, Voldemort allait mourir, et lui survivrait, un happy end comme il n'en existait que dans les livres. Enfin, il aurait une fin heureuse, sans enfants. Mais Harry s'en fichait bien, il avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus important.

Un amour à chérir.

* * *

Alors, ça vous à plu ? Déplu ? Dégoûté ? Enchanté ? Raviolis ?

Qu'importe, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si vous le désirez ;)

Vous pouvez me retrouver à cette adresse vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) il y des choses sympatoches !

Vaurienne :)


End file.
